This contract provides document preparation support services to the National Toxicology Program (NTP) for preparation of government Technical Reports describing the results of NTP studies on the potential toxic or carcinogenic effects of chemicals in laboratory rodents. Document support services include data extraction and formatting, technical and copy editing, word processing, graphics preparation, and creation of print-and web-ready files for presentation of book-length reports.